User talk:TheMG
If you post a message on my talk page and make a new section, please look around my talk page and make sure that the new section doesn't have one of the same titles as one of the old ones. Not doing so, screws up my Table of Contents. Thank you. Notability policy You may not get this until tomorrow, but since you seem to be busy with your infobox project, I was thinking of asking for key points in your ideal Notability policy, so maybe I could write it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC Sometime late tomorrow, do you think we could have a chat? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 02:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm on winter break. Sure. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to ask you how many of your personal standards for admins are those of FL4 (being here a long time, more than 500 edits, having rollback rights, needing admins, etc.). If all or most of them are, why? Are you afraid of him? If so, don't be. Just asking... --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 00:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Image of Alimbic Cannon Control Room Could you rename the title of :File:Images_(1).jpg|this image to something else? The name "Images (1).jpg" isn't descriptive enough. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 18:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) FL I'm trying to reach him but he isn't responding to me. Either he didn't get my message or is deliberately ignoring it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 01:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, did he post anything there after the message was sent? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, he has tweeted. Quite a bit, actually. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) My brain is melting... o_O Why must you use edit summaries for every edit... dammit... my brain is melting and I'm going cross eyed. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 22:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like something you might need to see your doctor about. I need to give details at least for the images needed, and edit summaries are to be used most of the time anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't have to use them every single edit. If it's FL's logic then why haven't I been yelled at for something as ridiculous as not using edit summaries enough? Is it because it's the least of my problems? --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 22:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It is more of a good habit than anything. It helps figure out what changes were made when in case something was screwed up along the way. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Couple of issues I appologize for my recent behavior against you. I agree that the unRFA thing is a little aggressive, but if the first step in making progress in Wikitroid (a goal with you surely agree with) is to remove an inactive abusive admin, so be it. I have made my comments on the Trillion Teratons RFD, and I recommend that you read them. One more issue to raise is my Policy Proposal. So far, the only user who has commented on it is my friend RoyboyX, and it is crucial that you overview it and pass it soon, as it is an important step to improving this Wiki. Cheers, and Merry Christmas. Mr. Anon 04:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a couple issues as well. Can you add this, this and to Category:Wiki Images, and then comment on here and ? Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 15:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You forgot . --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 16:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorta gotta go places... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Cortex_CPU.png Can you delete :File:Cortex_CPU.png|this image I uploaded? I noticed that the other image uploaded a year ago has a similar angle as this. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 16:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) We got a situation... kind of I don't know if you're an admin and/or bureaucrat on the fanon wiki, but there's some IP who's going around censoring fanfics, including mine (even if there's enough "fucks" in it to rival Madonna on Letterman). So considering you have a nicer personality and I'll likely just instill what would be to most people unnecessary fear into the young(?) lad's heart if I go in guns a'blazing (not that I am admin on Fanon, I'm admin nowhere :( unless that changes here) can you take care of it? And no, I cannot just let the IP create a "Jr." wiki and then have staff close it down. They apparently "allow multiple wikis on the same subject." It's why I couldn't have them shut down the Metroid Prime Wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not an admin there but I'll look into it anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Now please. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 00:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) There is an off topic picture... ...which you seem to have blatantly ignored (or not noticed) File:Me (jorge).jpg|thumb|here. Please do remember to remove the red link when you kill it; they are very unpleasant. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 01:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) What the fuck? A guy mass blanks pages and he gets off with a slap on the wrist ('thats vandalism plz dont do'). Of course ''it's vandalism, why the fuck do you think he was doing it to begin with? Stop being such a pussy and issue a much-deserved IP ban, not to mention a revert or something for god's sake for all the pages he blanked instead of scolding someone and then doing fuck all to punish them when they ''know what they're doing is damaging. Gogogosamurai No, they were suspended, to be reevaluated on the 24th. Like I said before, we have to get Nintendo's permission, just in case. Dr. Anonymous 15:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Good You, sir, have made my day. But wait: the downloadable game soundtracks on Metroid Recon: are they infringing on any copyrights? Dr. Anonymous 16:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll take your word for it. But basically, if the old SOPA was passed, this site could only be shut down if Nintendo took objection to it? Dr. Anonymous 16:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Other M Reception Counterpoints I had made those "counterpoints" or whatever to Other M's reception, and they were removed because...why? I noticed them myself? I doubt I'm the only one who has noticed them. The thing is, "Reception" is rather misleading if it only has to do with the critics. What about all of the fans who actually played through and enjoyed the entire game whilst not on a deadline? The Reception page has a lot of content that is much more the sentiment of the fanbase than a handful of critics. For a wiki, which is supposed to have as much information on a subject as possible, it seems obtuse to only put in the information that would support the "bad points," especially when there is evidence on the contrary. It makes the wiki seem more like it agrees with a critic's sentiments, instead of a down the middle, unbiased source of information. *The length of time from when Samus felt she finally removed all trace of Ridley from the galaxy to when he showed up in Other M was undoubtedly long enough for one to become complacent. This is in stark contrast to the number of times and the frequency with which she fought Ridley before. Feeling that her life had finally settled down, of course she would be shocked to see her nemesis alive and well, especially when, to her knowledge, Ridley's remains (robotic or organic) had been completely eradicated on Zebes. *Adama doesn't authorize the use of the Grapple Beam because he commands Samus to another area just as soon as she would have been able to make use of it. As soon as the use of the grapple points becomes necessary to further her investigation, Samus is authorized for its use. *The normalcy for monologues is that they are usually nothing more than a run-through in the characters head, therefore a monotonous tone is the standard. Plenty of other games with monologues with the same lack of emotion have been given apt praise for their monologues, like Max Payne. Why is Other M's monologues, following the same standard, then criticized? *And probably the biggest criticism of all that makes no sense: she still respected and looked up to Adam, and during Other M, she states as much that she decides to work under him again as his subordinate. This didn't make her a submissive and helpless woman, it makes her a respectful soldier under the command of someone she looks up to as both a leader and a father-figure. It actually baffles me that this fact slipped every critic's mind, simply because it's different from the persona (or lack thereof) that people perceived Samus to have beforehand. And if it's only for critic's reception, then you should remove that information marked with , because that doesn't seem any more applicable than the things that I added. At least the content I added is supported by evidence that can be seen right in the game if one paid enough attention to the whole picture. I'm not like, super upset or something, but it's seems really weird to me that a wiki wouldn't allow information on both sides of a point. Derekoe 00:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Alert Umm, sorry I had to mention this, but it looks like someone didn't like you much a while back; "I hate you" was hastily tapped near the end of your main profile page. Just thought you might wanna know. Dr. Anonymous 22:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Can you provide a link? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) OHAI! Yeah, so pleasentries aside; what's up?! Obviously I don't really care of course :P But yeah, anyway, this is Piratehunter. Hmm... proof... let me think... Spammed Wikia's servers and knocked them out a bit, apparently threatened RoyboyX, hate ChozoBoy with a passion (as well as RoyboyX; can't get much stupider than that faggot... no offense HK), ummm... AdmiralSakai is a weirdo, no doubt cursed with that lovely thing called Asperger's (much like Launchballer; him and his strange, strange, massive signatures) though he is a voice of reason I'll give him that. Ummmmm... Used to be pretty tight with Armantula (also an obvious sufferer of Asperger's), Did the whole Goose jazz on April Fools, crazy signatures (derp), I don't know, hopefully, you can believe it's me. IF SO, was just coming up here to ask you to blank my userpage. Or actually, just blank the Bio section please. yeah just delete that please, because I may actually save those quotes in the future. ANYWHO, nice talking to ya. Hopefully one of these days this wiki will stop failing. If anyone's going to do it though it's going to be you. God knows Roy is pathetically incapable of anything but menial labour, Ex will just turn this place into a cathedral and AS will... well, AS will really only work well as a sidekick per se. But yeah, hopefully you can turn this wiki back up at some point. Fucked up isn't it? Me being supportive to you? I surprise myself. But, I shall be on my way then. Again good luck, and thanks in advance. P.S. if FL ever pops out from the shadows again tell him I said Hey, things have obviously fallen apart since he left, namely because Roy's back, but yeah. Anyway, later. Thanks in advance for the Userpage help, hopefully I proved it's me, also please don't let the riff raff comment on this for obvious reason (idiocy is bliss). So thanks, and later! Good Luck! ^_^ --Piratehunter 06:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I granted your request, though seriously, stop being so rude to people. That is block-worthy now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Just block him for sock puppeting and violating the new NPA policy. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, our old friend was here. Too bad he didn't stick around long enough. I would have loved to catch up. Hope nobody minds if I slash out his post. This way it is clear that he is banned, in case a user things this is acceptable behavior. Mr. Anon 02:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Site Must Die Hey, I need some help, big time: my iPod Touch just did something a bit odd: whenever I access any Wikia sites on it, Safari now redirects me to the crappy "mobile" version of the Wiki, which only allows the Wiki's basic content. No editing, no logging in, no talk pages, NOTHING. Normally, I'd banish this lousy substitute with the "Full Site" button at the bottom of the page. However, when I clicked it this time, the P.O.S. just reloaded the s***ty mobile version. I did it again and again, but no luck. I then tried resetting, deleting all website data, everything. No luck. If you have any idea what to do, please reply ASAP. Thanks!Dr. Anonymous 22:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Umm.. anyone specific? Someone who regularly checks their talk page, for example, or has expertise in the field of mobile devices? Dr. Anonymous 22:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Everybody says that, but I don't know where that's located. Dr. Anonymous 23:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Easy Fix? Thank God, it fixed itself. No idea how that happened. Anywho, I heard that this Wiki has a chat function. Any chance we could meet with Roy there sometime? I'd like to go to a REAL chat room for a change. Dr. Anonymous 19:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki doesn't have the chat function implemented on other wikia, though there is an IRC channel. See Wikitroid:IRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Rather, if it would work, maybe. The heck? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Social Call Cool! Any chance we could meet sometime? Oh, and I just noticed the little "Hello" that Piratehunter left you. I'm appalled. I try to be nice to everyone on this or any other Wiki, but I don't think I could keep any expletives out of my messages if I met this guy. I mean, how would you interact with a guy who considers everyone else to be either "assholes", "faggots" or "riff-raff"? Honestly, put in your position, I'd want to deny his request, then write on his main page in big, bold letters that he has been banned for life, and why. Vicious, perhaps, but no more so than some of the tirades he's gone on. I admire your restraint. Guess that's why you're still a bureaucrat, and he isn't. Oh, and I forgot about Roy: Remember the first time I ever talked to him, and I unwittingly offended him? Well, I think it's time I made up for that: With your permission, I'd like to move in favor of restoring his administrative status. He has proven himself recently to be a valued member of the Wikitroid community, and deserves some recognition for that. Dr. Anonymous 02:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :He simply needs to submit a request for the access. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh and the IRC channel is now working. On the Wikitroid:IRC page, click "click here to connect to our IRC chat channel" link near the top. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) But you WOULD grant it if he requested it, right? Thanks, man. I look forward to seeing you guys there sometime! Dr. Anonymous 02:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Justice and English Teachers Well, that's good. Funny, I know another Wikia user who's an English teacher as well. Not as bad as your man Piratehunter, but a bit prickly at times. She's a good person, though, so I let her live. ;-) I wonder if there's some inherent cantankerousness found only in Wikia-using English teachers? Well, I'm studying to become one when I graduate from college, so I guess we'll find out then, eh? ;-) Dr. Anonymous 00:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) New namespace Trella wants confirmation from you before she creates the new WT: space. Please state so here. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 18:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I confirm that we want the creation of a new namespace. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do you need namespace for that? They're just redirects... DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 23:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Technically, they'd be mainspace otherwise. And any potential talkpages names would look horrible. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::They wouldn't need talk pages, and they are fine in the mainspace. They are redirects. Redirects don't need their own namespace. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 01:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::It just wouldn't feel right. They don't NEED it, but it just urks me when there are fake namespaces. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So you created a new namespace solely because you wouldn't be "irked"? Got it. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 03:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) I like to keep things organized. Is there a problem with that? I do believe I also suggested simply moving them to the Wikitroid namespace over chat as well, but Roy already went for it. It isn't like we'd actually use the namespaces for anything else. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Would a word on IRC... ...be perhaps possible? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 00:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :After I finish my homework. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Not tonight. Tomorrow night, per chance. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 03:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's a ULF, of Course! Hey, I'm kinda confused about how you organize the "ULFs". I'm assuming that you don't number them based on the order in which they appear in the games; ULF 22 is in Metroid Prime 3, while ULF 43 hails from Echoes. How do you classify them? Also, is there any chance that we could hold a "fan-naming convention" on this Wiki or the IRC where we vote on names for said mysterious organisms? Y'know, like Bob? Dr. Anonymous 21:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :One, we do it by the order in which they are added to the ULF system. Basically, the number is arbitrary. Two, theoretically, we could, but it would have to pass a Request for Comment. And in my opinion, we shouldn't. Descriptive titles are one thing, but fan names are another. We won't be moving the page to Bob anytime soon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) We might wanna change that; I keep looking for the article about those large birds in Metroid Prime, but it's nigh impossible to locate a specific ULF unless you know its designation beforehand. I'm suggesting that we take a step back and try to re-designate said articles. By the way: while I was kidding about the fan-naming idea, it wouldn't be a bad idea to think up some names for the more obviously-nameable critters. Or at least refer to them as "Unnamed Bird". We should at least know what we're clicking on. Dr. Anonymous 22:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Believe it or not, but the name of the article you are looking for is Bird. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the irony. Still, I think we should do the same for as many creatures as possible. Dr. Anonymous 22:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No Bias Intended Actually, I wasn't stating an opinion; if you look at it statistically, DS IS far more likely to have been the implied pilot behind it; she was the main villain of the game who SUPPOSEDLY met her end for the last time... if it was Sylux, the appearance of that ship would be classified as a non sequitur, and therefore irrelevant. See where I'm getting at? By the way: remember Roy's promotion, 'K? Is the request thing just a formality, or can you bestow promotions without warning? Not trying to nag or anything, but next to you, he's the best editor we have. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous 22:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't agree with you regarding the "most boring villain" assertion (actually, she's my favorite villain next to Meta Ridley). However, I think that, even though she probably still IS out there, she shouldn't (and probably won't) be appearing in future games. At best, I think that, following the destruction of Phaaze, her career has been reduced to appearances in fanfics. OK, good. Dr. Anonymous 23:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) JUST a pawn? The planet didn't control her; in fact, by the events of MP3, she controlled IT! Anyone who has an entire planet as their puppet is pretty damn cool. Besides, she was never really a clone; if anything, the SA-X was more of a clone, and not even a SMART one at that. Methinks thou needeth to look at the two games again. Dr. Anonymous 00:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo Are you on-Wiki? I'm on IRC. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 23:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and Theories Gotcha. Then again, I probably won't do that... because I'll add an image of my OWN! Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! But seriously, if I can't take any good screenshots of the subject, I WILL add the template. Thanks again. While you're still reading this, I have another crazy, crackpot Metroid theory you might wanna hear: You know how Ridley and the Space Pirates are shown to be capable of speech in the Metroid manga, but never in the games? I think that the various sounds they make are in-game are actually the Space Pirate tongue, and are just translated for the readers' benefit in the manga. Might seem a bit far-fetched, but think about it: what kind of advanced marauding species doesn't have a language? It just makes sense. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I suppose they could communicate through pheromones or telepathy, not verbally. But they probably do use a spoken language. Now, in the manga they do actually speak to humans, but we have no idea in what language. It's probably a situation similar to that found in D9, where Humans can understand alien and aliens can understand English, but neither species has the physiological vocal structure to actually speak the other's language. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Images policy violate shenanigans Can you please deal with or, if need be, block the user named Metroiderator352 and his ? The report of his behaviour is here. Also, could you delete the revisions of File:Images.jpg and File:Untitled.png? They're quite offensive due to Metroiderator352's vandalism-style image reuploads... -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 10:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Request Permanent Extermination Thank you so much for banning that "Metroiderator" scumbag, but... why didn't you ban him permanently? He obviously will never do anything but lay waste to this site (based on his assertion that "Metroid can go f*** itself."). I tell you, the minute he gets un-banned, he's gonna go right back to vandalising Wikitroid and replacing concept art with pictures of bug-covered wangs and other kinds of filth that make you want to puke. I'd move for a Wikia-wide ban, but I think just a permaban here will suffice for now. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair point. Apparently, Roy is the exception to the "never-return after ban" rule. Gotta give him points for commitment. When was this Wiki first started, anyway? I've been here since '09, but I'd never HEARD of Metroid before I got the Trilogy in the same year. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 2005? Okay, that's a bit scary; in that same year, my favorite TV show was canceled, my second-favorite show came back on the air, and one of my favorite movie sagas ran its last movie! Two deaths and two rebirths in the same year. Creepy. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but why wasn't a user who uploaded an image called "JesussaysANALdoesntcount.jpg" not permabanned? That is serious, serious level vandalism, and deserves a permanent punishment. Mr. Anon 02:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Accuracy concern Hey, I was looking through the Fusion Suit mechanics page, and found some info that was not entirely accurate. I didn't want to delete it because it made perfect sense and I liked the idea of it, but it might be deiceving. Here it is: "The left arm, however, is. There are barb-like blades running along the arm and are used as Samus's primary melee weapon. These blades are lovingly referred to by fans as "Metroid Teeth". When not needed, they can be retracted and tucked against the arm, allowing Samus to freely move her arm without fear of causing unintentional harm. They are deadly and likely enhanced with energy for extreme damage. Samus is never seen fighting with the blades during her visit of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station; however, the game's few controls likely prevented the element from being used." I could not find anything proving it's relevency, and I figured you maybe wanted to look it through. -Sylux X Images It's recently come to my attention that there are no pictures on the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes page, save for the cover. I think that should be remedied. On a related note: why do we have all the pictures for an article in a "gallery" at the bottom? Why can't we have pictures next to the corresponding events/or subjects described in the article? It makes more sense, and looks better. User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Aside from the fact that I currently have only an iPod Touch at my disposal, which only allows me to take or e-mail pictures. Kinda sucks, don't it? User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I know what you meant; unfortunately, it appears that not even the "Full" version of Wikitroid allows the insertion of images on my iPod. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Metroid Galaxy Guide Very well. We still need an image on that subject, however. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Dark Luminoth.gif Could you delete :File:Dark Luminoth.gif please? That image looks blurry to me when looking at it after I upload a new one. -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACKER} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'TALK']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'BLOGS']]) 15:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. In the future, please mark pages for deletion with Template:D. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) So, did Roy get his promotion? Sounds like a dumb question, but I coulnd't see the "Admin" tag anywhere. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is it legal? Hey, is it all right if I use the content from the "Metroid Prime (creature) page for the subject's article on the Alien Species Wiki, as long as I include a disclaimer that says that it came from Wikitroid?User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC)